


The Killer Inside Me

by darkly_poetic



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkly_poetic/pseuds/darkly_poetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Dexter's POV about the death of Rita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Killer Inside Me

I'm sorry that my serial killer ways.  
Made you see the end of your days.  
It might as well have been my knife.  
That ended your life.  
Tried to have the best of both worlds.  
Serial killer and father.  
But I really shouldn't have bothered.  
Cause maybe you would still have your life.  
If you hadn't become my wife.  
Now living a life full of pain and lies.  
Ever since you died.  
Trying to hold things together.  
Hoping things will get better.  
But deep inside I know they never will.  
Cause of my strong need to kill.  
So I will keep killing and telling lies.  
Until the day that everything catches up with me.  
And someone who will tell.  
Finally sees...  
The killer trapped inside me.


End file.
